Webrtc is a technology for implementing real-time verbal, video and data communication between browsers. Before the technology emerges, browsers may implement real-time communication by virtue of a private technology, for example, by installing a plug-in, and for a user, it is a tedious process to download, install and update the plug-in; and for application development, it is troublesome to test and maintain the plug-in. After the Webrtc technology is open source, each browser manufacturer may embed the Webrtc technology to encapsulate various functions required by real-time communication, such as an audio and video engine and Network Address Translation (NAT) transversal, so that a Web application developer may simply implement the real-time communication between browsers by virtue of a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) label and a JavaScript Application Program Interface (API). At present, browsers such as Chrome, Firefox and IE are embedded with the Webrtc technology.
The related art has the following problem: in a Next Generation Network (NGN) or Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, terminals to which Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-based implementation of verbal, video and data communication is oriented may only include conventional SIP software and hardware terminals, and may not implement the real-time communication with terminals supporting the Webrtc technology.